Castle Daventry
Castle Daventry is the home of King Graham and and his family, and the administrative center of the Kingdom of Daventry. The castle located in the middle of the kingdom of Daventry near the eastern Great Mountains, just south of Lake Maylie. Overlooking the town of Daventry, it was built (or perhaps renovated) by King Edward the Benovolent as a gift to his bride, Queen Maylie.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 Although it was apparently rebuilt in the same location as the previous Castle Daventry as the moat predates King Edward's reign . The castle is also known as King Edward's castle. Edward later passed the castle to his favorite knight, Sir Graham due to having no blood heir. Description The castle is protected from potential conquerors by thick stone walls and is surrounded by a moat infested by alligators and moat monsters with a taste for human flesh.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 the moat monsters were first established in the castle's moat as an additional line of defense by an early king of Daventry. Statues of lions grace the front gate, acting as silent guardians. A few steps leads up to the castle gate, which is protected by two large doors and a portcullis. Beautiful urns and a small garden adorn the front of the castle. The castle walls are carpeted with a thick tangle of vine growing out of the urns. Along the top of the half of the walls, banners and flags wave gently in the wind. Behind the castle lies a well-tended vegetable garden (containing carrots). Gate wardens keep vigil from the watchtower near the gates from a guard window thirty feet up the wallSee No Weevil, 96. Castle gardens The castle gardens is a grove with a small pond in the center. Boulders, bushes and trees are scattered around the edge of the pond. Courtyard and foyer Beyond the front gate is the courtyard of the castle. A tiled marble path leads between grass lawns. The Royal Stables are located to one side.See No Weevil, 122 The marble path leads from the gate to the main steps of the keep. At the top of the steps are massive doors which lead into the antechamber, a long marble hall lined with suits of armor. An oil lamp hangs from the ceiling. On the other side of the foyer and around the corner is the set of double doors that leads into the great hall of the castle.King's Quest: The Floating Castle, 4See No Weevil, 97 Above the doors is the upper balcony, looking down into the hallway. The castle's main staircase leads down from the balcony into the hall. The stairs are made of gray marble like the rest of the hall.See No Weevil, 97-98 Great Hall The Great Hall, the King's Chamber is the first of the castle's two throne rooms. Near the entrance to the hall are large tables where where citizens and courtiers ate at official dinners.See No Weevil, 99 Along one side of the room runs the great gallery, built of dark wood oiled to a soft luster and containing three long ranks of benches, padded and upholstered with dark purple velvet. It is here where knights and their ladies would sit during important assemblages.The Floating Castle, 5 Another series of seats runs along the other side of the room. Between the two sets, the nobles and citizens of the kingdom could view daily trials and court proceedings of the Kingdom. At the head of the hall, was a raised marble dais, upon which were set the wooden and padded thrones of Daventry's king and queen, flanked by banners embroidered with the kingdom's venerable crest.The Floating Castle, 5 Though at times only the king's throne was there.King's Quest 6. Sometimes a third padded seat was brought into the room known as the Judgment Seat, where judgment would take place after every new moon. To the right of the dais, set into a shallow niche, hung Merlin's Mirror, one of the irreplaceable treasures of Daventry, for it is a magic mirror, with the power to forsee the future and show events occuring in faraway places.King's Quest: The Floating Castle, 5, A side door to castle living quarters was located on the wall to the left of the thrones. A passage behind the thrones lead to the council room. Throne Room The second is the drafty, smaller Throne Room, which housed the official throne, the throne that King Edward once used in the Great Hall, it was made of solid gold, and stone inlaid with gold and gems, and is used mainly for coronation ceremonies. A hallway lead off from the the side of the throne room which lead to a dining hall. Two paintings hung on the wall in the banquet hall including one of King Graham, and the other of Queen Valanice. Behind King Graham's painting was hidden a key that unlocked a chamber to a teleportation device in the Old Castlekeep of Daventry, the ruins of a much older castle in Daventry. Council room The council room is in a small hall behind the thrones. At the end of the room stands the council table, a small brightly polished table surrounded by mohagony chairs. It is roughly circular, having been cut from the trunk of a single tree. The tree rings show through the polish and candle wax on the table's surface. The table was where the King's inner council sat when they needed to meet.See No Weevil, 99 Living quarters The side door from the Great Hall opens into a corridor decorated with the portrait of King Edward, along with the portraits of many of the other kings and queens of Daventry. A passage in the hall lead to the main staircase (a circular staircase) leading from heart of the castle up into the castle's living quarters.King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, pg The upper floor of Daventry Castle had a hallway with doors leading to dusty rooms that were locked part of the year. They were too cold and drafty to live in during the winter, even with fireplaces and shutters. The castle staff would air them out for summer living. One locked door leads to a circular staircase which leads up to the tallest parapet of a castle. Hidden passages Secret tunnels worm their ways beneath the castle in a labyrinth of passages not totally mapped. It is said that their are magical windows at the end of some of those passageways that allow one to be teleported immediatly to other parts of the world.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 A fireplace in the smaller Throne Room dining hall lead into one such secret passage. The passage lead to an aquaduct connected to a river near Connor's Village. Other Locations The castle also includes a kennel were wolfhounds are raised . The kitchens serve the meals for the castle. The dungeon is where prisoners are kept.See No Weevil, 96 The castle was refurbished not long after the events of KQ5. Geography Castle Daventry is usually located in a valley within the Kingdom of Daventry. Sometime between 25 GC or during the Cataclysm a mountain had risen beneath the castle forms cliffs around the castle, and a waterfall flowing from the moats above. It seems that during the cataclysm that all lands and kingdoms to the west of Daventry mysteriously vanished. The damage caused by the cataclysm blocked many of the castle's passage ways, including the gate that lead into the smaller Throne Room. This mirrors the events of the previous disaster in Daventry when the three-headed dragon rampaged through the lands. At the time, great earthquakes changed the landscape destroying landmarks and creating others, the Great Tear was formed. During that time Serenia had mysteriously shifted somewhere else, leaving the Great Mountains along the northern edge of the continent (only to reappear later). As Derek Karlavaegan says the world is always reinventing itself. While it still had a moat, as it rested on top of a high mountain with cliffs on each side, the moat did not surround the entire castle, and flowed under one of the castle's gates. It appears that at the time of the cataclysm Graham was then using the smaller throne room rather than the Great Hall(where the great gallery was located). Because no niche existed in the small throne room(as it was in the Great Hall), the Magic Mirror was placed on the same wall as the royal thrones just above a small table. Castle Daventry in the Unofficial Games In KQ2 (AGDI) Edward's Castle Daventry is still in use in its previous location after the events of MOE according to its timeline. One of the images of the future shows Connor walking through the court yard with Graham, up the steps into the Great Hall, where he is to be told he is to become the next king of Daventry. In King's Quest ZZT series castle daventry's hallways more or less correspond to the hallways seen in King's Quest 1. In King's Quest ZZT a passage in the southern wall of the throne room leads to a balcony. The entrance hallway to the Throne room is L-shaped. In King's Quest ZZT 2, passages in the western wall of the throne room lead to the kitchens (northern passage), and the war room (southern passage). There are also two passages near the entrance to the throne room which lead to Alexander and Rosella's bedrooms. The entrance hall has a second passage heading opposite direction of the throne room, which opens up into another hall heading north, which leads into more rooms of the castle. Trivia *The castle's archtectural appearance and layout has varied throughout the series (including the various remakes and ports of the original King's Quest and King's Quest V) and some variences within the novels. *The King's Quest Companion speaks of secret passages leading to portals to other parts of the world being hidden under the castle. Similarily, a secret passage under the Old Castle Keep of Daventry also leads to a portal that can be used to reach other parts of the world (once similar portals are discovered elsewhere). Behind the scenes The Castle Daventry shown and mentioned throughout King's Quest games (up to King's Quest 7) and books is intended to be the same castle. Additionally according to Mark Seibert, MOE's producer, the Castle Daventry seen in KQ8 was intended to be the same castle from the previous games. Yes, the castle entered through the passageway behind the waterfall is Castle Daventry. The reason you don't see much of it is that it was damaged in the opening scene. That is why you can only go so far in before you find blocked passageways. We wanted to originally let you explore the entire castle, find the royal family turned to stone, etc, etc, but as you know, things had to be cut and this was one of the many things that was easy to have a story reason why not to do it. -Mark Seibert. However that version of the castle has inconsistencies with previous material, including geography, and architecture. It's location is inconsistent with the fact that the Castle Daventry was located in a meadow within a valley according to KQ1, KQ3, and KQ5, rather than on top of a mountain as it is in MOE. Another interesting tidbit is that throne room in the game shows the mirror on the back wall next to the thrones, whereas in earlier games it was in a nitch on the side wall. Its an interesting fact though that in a piece of artwork in the King's Quest Companion, actually supports the Throne Room seen in Mask of Eternity, which also shows the mirror in a similar location to the right of the throne. Also knowing that Castle Daventry has two throne rooms (according to King's Quest: The Floating Castle) can be used to explain away the throne room issues, as it can be assumed that in earlier games you see the Great Hall, and in MOE you see the smaller Throne Room. The geography issue can be explained by using Derek Karlavaegen's explanation that the world is always in flux, and lands appear and disappear at times, and physical changes happen to the land. If that was the case then a mountain rose beneath Castle Daventry, and all lands west of the castle disappeared or shifted west(similar to how land of Serenia had "disappeared or shifted north" during the time of KQ3). Additionally its possible that castle Daventry was moved through magical means to its new location (its not the first time Castle Daventry was moved by magic, as KQ5 is an an example). The King's Quest Companion speaks of secret passages lieing under the castle, one such passage is seen in KQ8. This implies that the castle is most likely still in its original location. Additionally its possible that changes to castle's location might have occured during the period of KQ7 as Rosella appears in the introduction singing on mountain at the top of cliffs with a waterfall. This may be near the castle's garden, where she talked to Valanice about marriage . This may be similar to the waterfall seen coming from the mountain into the lake in MOE (the one that leads into the castle). However in KQ7 these two locations seem to be destinctinctly different. An outcrop hangs perilously over the waterfall, which leads to a path which passes under two parallel rows of trees. The area seems largely wide open otherwise (with no dicernable castle behind her, other than the one she imagines briefly in the clouds). There are also a few shots of her looking back into the valley down on the forests below and the lands beyond, but there is no noticeable signs of civilization. Also it may be important to point out that the picture of the Castle Daventry as seen in the overworld map of all the zones in KQ8 shows the rest of the castle. More of the castle than the loading screen picture(above) shows. It shows that a moat surrounds most of the castle. References Category:Castles Category:KQ1 Category:KQ2 Category:KQ3 Category:KQ4 Category:KQ5 Category:KQ6 Category:KQ7 Category:The Floating Castle Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:See No Weevil Category:KQ8